


Stories Like Silver Coins

by Scytale



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytale/pseuds/Scytale
Summary: Mythology 3 sentence ficathon fills, on three different kinds of change.(1) Helen/Cassandra  (2) Hades/Persephone (3) Eros/Psyche
Relationships: Cassandra/Helen of Troy (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Eros/Psyche (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 19





	1. Cassandra

Even she, who knows how all things will end, cannot resist Helen of Troy; as the men of Troy fight their battles, she and Helen embrace each other upon the bed, and for the span of an hour, Cassandra almost forgets the future.

"You'll be the end of us all," Cassandra says, without resentment.

"Hector will defend us," Helen says confidently; her smile dazzles like the sun, and Cassandra wishes that she too could believe.


	2. Persephone

She expects it to be harder to sit by Hades's side, to be his Dread Queen and lay curses and punishments upon the unworthy.

But in fact, it's easy. It's not much different from when she plucks weeds out of the garden in the world above, killing so that life may grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "and I see my heart, like a surgeon/can I use my life like a weapon?" at the 3 Sentence Ficathon.


	3. Psyche

"You can look, if you like," Eros says, when she averts her eyes, fearing that the eclipse will blind her.

At his reassurance, she dares to look up, and her breath catches at the sight of the night-dark sky, with its ring of fire that was once the sun -- a sight no mortal can look at for too long.

Her eyes do not burn, and she isn't blinded for her hubris; she is struck once again by the wonder and the terror of what her husband has made her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "eclipse".

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "world enough and time" at the 3 Sentence Ficathon.


End file.
